


Dance Partners

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Fourth of July dance, several people look for partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Partners

The spring had been so busy, it was early May when Elizabeth finally went through her cedar chest to take her summer dresses out and clean them for the short warm season.

She removed the last dress and felt the urge to curse. Her finest dress, a soft white print with blue flowers that reminded her of the fine Oriental china she'd seen in shops back east, had been badly torn last September. She'd bought it new before coming to Atlantis and sentimentality had prevented her from putting it in the rag bag even though she knew it couldn't be worn again.

She sighed, returning the damaged dress to the chest. Perhaps it was time for a new dress anyway. An unmarried woman of her age probably shouldn't be wearing white any longer, or at least Mrs. Gardner had hinted as much, repeatedly, last year.

Elizabeth made a trip to Denver to place purchase orders for the store at the end of the month, including ordering fabric bolts for delivery. Looking over the bolts reminded her that she needed a new summer dress made up herself. She would have Kate do it, of course. Her fits were far better than homemade, and Kate had a fine eye for how fabric would look on a body. But none of the materials available for bulk order appealed to her.

Her business finished, Elizabeth headed for the shops. In the back of her mind, she was conscious that purchasing fabric in Denver meant she, unlike the women who lived in Atlantis, would have a dress that was unique, at least in coloring. She refused to allow any part of her mind to consider any reason why she would want that aside from escaping Mrs. Gardner and Mrs. Kinsey's catty comments.

She wandered through the stores, her fingers running reluctantly over the sumptuous fabrics that were beginning to reach Denver from the coasts. But summer season wasn't appropriate for anything too heavy, and she was wary of spending too much on something as frivolous as a dress.

Finally, she found a durable light print, of very pale green, with pink roses scattered across it. She did indulge in handmade lace for trim, but only because there happened to be a skein of lace that matched the pink of the roses exactly.

 

***

"So, Independence Day is upon us once again," Janet said, coming into Elizabeth's store on a late afternoon at the very start of July.

Elizabeth smiled over the counter. "I understand Mayor Hammond and Jack are expanding the fireworks display from last year."

Janet gave her an exasperated look. "Apparently those burns Laura's dear Doctor had to treat last year didn't make a good enough impression."

Laura was completing inventory before they closed for the day. Her cheeks turned bright pink at Janet's teasing. "He's not _my_ doctor," she muttered.

Janet turned from Laura to Elizabeth. "And I understand you've had a new dress made just for the July Fourth dance?"

Elizabeth flushed a little and glared at Laura, who held up her hands. "I didn't say anything, Miss Weir!"

Janet chuckled. "Kate told me you'd brought back some fabric all the way from Denver that you'd bought specially for the dress."

Her eyes narrowed. "I bought material while I was in Denver because I didn't think anything I ordered for the store would suit me. And I'm only having the dress made because my old one was torn so badly last fall, remember?"

"Mmm-hmm," Janet agreed with annoying cheer. "And I'm positive the fact that a certain gunslinger of our mutual acquaintance will be here for the next week had nothing to do with it."

Elizabeth gritted her teeth. The more she denied it, the more convinced Janet would become. She shrugged as casually as she could. "Suit yourself." Then she thought of a way to repay Janet's smiling. "Of course, said gunslinger won't be attending the festivities by himself," she said with a too-innocent look at Janet.

"He might not. I couldn't say, nor do I care," Janet said in a prim voice that didn't fool Elizabeth for a second.

***

For the first time in several years, Elizabeth found herself without a partner for the first dance of the night.

It had somehow become customary for Mayor Hammond to ask her to dance the first dance at almost every public function in town. Some of the town's gossips had been sure for years that this meant that Elizabeth was out to land the old gentleman. Elizabeth, however, knew that with the Mayor's wife gone and his daughter grown and married, she was standing in the place of the family he'd lost.

This summer, however, the Mayor's granddaughter Kayla was staying with him. The railroad had come through the town where her family lived and her mother, alarmed by the rise in what she called "disreputable elements," had sent Kayla to spend the summer in the relative quiet of Atlantis.

Jack was dancing with Sam, Jacob with Janet, Carson with Laura and Daniel had been ensnared by Vala somehow. Elizabeth found herself surprisingly irritated that she would have to sit out, though she was quick to scold herself for being so prideful about it. After all, it was sweet to see Mayor Hammond with his granddaughter looking so happy.

Before she could get truly depressed, though, a man walked up to her and offered his arm, "Miss Weir, may I have the first dance?"

She blinked in surprise at Marcus Lorne for a second before she called up a gracious smile and took his hand. Surreptitiously, she glanced around and spotted Kate in the arms of Paul Davis. Which explained why Marcus was doing his best to be polite and attentive to her and having trouble with it.

There had been a time when Marcus had flirted openly with Elizabeth. She liked him. It was impossible not to appreciate his appearance, especially when his upper body was on display half the year during the hot weather for all and sundry to see. He was charming when he chose to be and, if not as well-learned as Daniel or herself, had a native intelligence that was appealing. But Elizabeth had never felt his attentions were all that serious, and when they ceased, she felt only a tiny hint of regret that was more vanity than anything else.

So when the first song ended, she squeezed his hand and murmured, "Don't let him claim the second dance from her."

Marcus looked at her in surprise, and then smiled gratefully and took off towards Kate.

Part of Elizabeth envied her friend the attention of two handsome, intelligent men. Part of her hated the mere thought of being such an object of gossip.

Mayor Hammond claimed her hand next, and she was kept busy for some time with him, Jacob, Jack, Carson and Daniel all expecting their turn. But that didn't stop her from wondering why she didn't see John Sheppard anywhere.

***

Kate's nerves were fraying rapidly. Marcus was hovering about her closely, glaring every time Paul approached. She wished dearly that they were someplace more private where she could tell him exactly what she thought of his behavior.

Paul, who she'd thought was a sweet-tempered man, was not helping the situation. He was deliberately coming over to ask if she wanted another cup of punch or some cake, clearly implying that Marcus was being discourteous by not doing these things himself.

She was seriously considering saying her head ached and asking Carson to escort her home when something – someone – stepped in front of her. "Dance, miss?"

Kate looked up, and up, to find Ronon Dex offering her his hand.

She accepted more out of shock than anything else.

It took a few minutes for her to realize she should say something. "I- I didn't realize you cared for town dances, Mr. Dex," she stammered.

He shrugged, keeping easy time to the music. "Depends on the town," he answered.

After a pause, she tried again. "How long are you staying in Atlantis?"

"A few more days."

His answers were not helping her make conversation. Her temper was close enough to the surface that as he gracefully guided her through the steps, she blurted out, "Why did you ask me to dance?"

She saw the twinkle of amusement in his eye. "Thought you could use a break from those two."

She had been so stunned by his offer, she hadn't had time to think of Marcus or Paul. Sure enough, both of them were now watching her with Ronon, and both were glaring at him.

It was wicked and slightly cruel, but Kate began to laugh. She smiled up at him as he caught her about the waist. "Well, I'm most grateful for the chivalry," she said.

***

John Sheppard stood in the far shadows of the town square for a while, accustoming himself to the light and noise. He'd been happy to escape the crowdedness of town life when the war ended. The silence and openness of the West appealed to him on a fundamental level, and for years he'd not felt the loss of so-called civilization at all.

Since his first stay in Atlantis, however, he kept being pulled back here. His eyes followed the slim figure that was the reason he couldn't manage to move on from this particular town.

Elizabeth looked exquisite tonight. Janet Fraiser had wasted no time informing him that Elizabeth had had a new dress made for the dance, and John had filed that fact away, hoping that he remembered to compliment her on it. He wouldn't need a reminder. The dress was a pale green that made her eyes seem even darker and highlighted the white skin of her bare arms and neck. The fabric swathed her slender waist and outlined the curves of her figure without seeming to reveal anything. There was a silver brooch at her throat that probably cost more than everything he owned.

He wasn't good enough for her. The maddening truth nagged at him even as he couldn't take his eyes from her. He was a gunslinger, without land or home of his own. Nearly all he had in the world fit on the back of his horse. He had no fixed existence, and wanted none. She was a lady in the truest sense of the word. Well-bred, well-educated, and a successful business owner in her own right. That independence impressed him. Too many women he'd met over the years were looking for a man to provide and care for them while they sat around crocheting blankets and embroidering pillows. Elizabeth would never settle for such an empty life.

But a man who had no roof over his head wouldn't be enough for her either.

The schoolteacher was waltzing with her now, the two of them talking so intently it was surprising they remembered the steps. John watched the way she moved gracefully around the floor. He also noticed that Jackson's arm was rather snug around Elizabeth's waist, holding her very close. His temper started to burn.

Then Elizabeth glanced over and met his eyes for a moment. He saw something – hurt? – flash across her face before she turned her gaze back to her dance partner.

It was utter foolishness to torture himself any further, but John put his cup down and made his way through the crowd towards the dance floor.

***

Up until recently, Elizabeth had always thought that if she were obliged to pick a husband from the men in Atlantis for some reason, Daniel would be her first choice. When he'd first arrived after Jack secured him the job as the school teacher, she had spent a great deal of time with him, helping him settle in town and arranging orders for books for the school as well as his personal use. A widower who'd lost his young wife, she'd had no expectations of any romance between them.

In spite of herself, though, she'd been greatly attracted to Daniel. His tendency to focus so closely on the person he was speaking to, and the fact that he treated her as an intellectual equal despite her being a woman, made him hard to resist. He was definitely handsome, and for all his great love of books and learning he was strong.

It had been a disappointment for her to realize that Daniel saw her only as a friend, but she had been careful never to make any outward sign that she hoped for anything more. Their friendship had flourished, and Elizabeth made it a point not to dwell on things that weren't going to happen. That didn't stop the occasional idle fantasy, but then, those idle thoughts had been notably absent for the past few months.

Daniel joined her as she was resting and talking to Sam and Jacob and politely asked for the next dance. Once they were out among the other couples, he smiled at her. "So this is the fabled new dress?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm wearing sackcloth to the next public function. I think I might grow to hate this dress, everyone has made it into such an enormous issue."

"Well, it's beautiful and you look beautiful in it," he said seriously. Elizabeth flushed a little. Daniel was very direct sometimes. "It's a shame Sheppard isn't telling you that himself."

She startled. "John's here?" the words slipped out before she could stop them. She had resigned herself that John wasn't going to appear at the dance for some reason. But if he was there...

Daniel nodded. "He's been over past the punch table for a while, hiding in the shadows."

Elizabeth looked in spite of herself. She spotted John instantly and then turned away again. He was here, and he hadn't asked her to dance, hadn't so much as spoken to her.

"Be careful, Elizabeth," Daniel said to her quietly, drawing her a little closer. "He's a gunslinger. His life is defined by violence and wandering. I'd hate to see you get hurt over a man like that."

She shook her head, trying to compose herself. "I won't get hurt."

"Not physically, perhaps. But I don't want you to eat your heart out over him either. You deserve a man who is your equal, who treats you with respect and care, who can be there for you."

Daniel's face was full of a brotherly concern, but all Elizabeth could think was that what he was describing sounded like caring for a china doll, rather than a human being.

She squeezed his hand as the music ended and called up a weak smile. As they clapped, she turned to go back to the table, and nearly crashed right into John. She had no idea how he'd suddenly appeared behind her. There was something slightly feral in his smile as he held out a hand. "Elizabeth?"

He rarely used her given name. The sound of it always made her heart race.

Emotions were running riot through her. Daniel's warnings and her own feelings were causing chaos, and all she could think of was the fire in John's eyes as he looked at her. Wordlessly, she gave him her hand.

***

Several sets of eyes were watching them closely, including the sheriff's. John ignored the attention they were receiving, just as he'd ignored the cool look from Jackson. He was focused entirely on Elizabeth. As soon as he'd seen her looking upset, every protective instinct within him flared to life. He had to get to her, make sure she was all right.

Now she was in his arms, and he ached to hold her even closer, but she was staring at his throat, not willing to look directly at him. Instead, she spoke quietly, "I thought you weren't coming."

"I told you I would be here," he answered, cursing himself for holding back for so long. "I try not to break my promises, especially when I make them to pretty women."

She shrugged a little, not appeased by his flirting or his compliments. He didn't like the coldness in her face. "I didn't see you."

He sighed. "I've been away from people for a while. I needed to get my bearings before I joined in the festivities." Also hiding in the shadows had made it easier to observe her, though now that she was so close to him it seemed stupid to have hidden for so long.

She nodded almost to herself. "You're not much for settlement and people, are you?" Now she looked at him and the wariness in her eyes warned him that they weren't just making conversation.

The words he spoke surprised them both. "Things change."

She glanced away, as though his words startled her, but her eyes came back and met his openly and he realized that he meant it. He disliked confinement because it had always equaled draining the life and color out of everything. But the fearless way she stared at him reminded him that underneath Elizabeth's composed exterior lay a woman of great feeling. Ronon's first assessment of her had been completely accurate, "Scratch the surface of that one and you'll get burned."

What would life be like, with a woman like Elizabeth Weir at his side, and in his bed? How could any man consider that "settling down"? He'd seen enough glimpses of her anger, her humor and her strength to tantalize him. It would be damn near impossible for a man not to wonder what it would be like to have that tremendous passion directed at him.

Elizabeth flushed, her cheeks matching the color of the lace edging her lovely throat. The song ended and he refused to release her. He couldn't make himself give up the feel of her body so near to his, the warmth of her fingers in his hand. She bit her lower lip, a rare outward sign of nervousness, and he wanted more than anything to kiss her right then and there and to hell with everyone watching them.

Her sense of propriety would never allow it, so he reined himself in. Instead, he asked as calmly as he could manage, "Are you staying for the fireworks?"

"Yes," she said, looking relieved at the change of subject. "Jack promised it would be quite the show this year."

He held her eyes. "Can I see you home after?" He feared she'd be able to feel how hard his heart was beating.

Her smile was genuine this time as she nodded yes.


End file.
